


Please

by berry_lix



Series: kinktobter 20 ⋆⑅˚₊ skz [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Soft Dom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Soft Yang Jeongin | I.N, Voyeurism, sub seo changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berry_lix/pseuds/berry_lix
Summary: D2 ⋆⑅˚₊ voyeurismChangbin can't resist doing whatever Jeongin says. Especially when he says "Please".
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: kinktobter 20 ⋆⑅˚₊ skz [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943758
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> maknae on top woah @~@
> 
> ✧
> 
> tw/cw: none!
> 
>   
> ✧

As the baby of the group, it was too easy to get his hyungs to do as he says. Changbin especially was quick to do any and everything for Jeongin. He never asked any questions. But today it took a bit more coaxing for Jeongin to get Changbin to do his bidding.

“You want me to _what_?” He asks in disbelief.

“Jerk off for me,” Jeongin says nonchalantly like it’s just a normal request. Changbin still looks confused so he goes on.

“I wanna watch you masturbate. Like…fuck your hand or a toy or something,” Jeongin tries to hide but honestly, the request was a little embarrassing to make.

“You sure you don’t want me to…” Changbin trails on knowing the youngest will get what he’s trying to say.

“No!” he says quickly then gets shy again, “I just wanna watch…”

Changbin’s still hesitant to say yes but then…

“Please?” Jeongin looks up at him with innocent eyes, in complete contrast to what he’s asking for.

Changbin takes a deep breath.

“Fine,” he exhales.

༉‧₊˚✧

Changbin’s hand was wrapped around his cock as he threw his head back, resting it on the bed. His hair was messy from being pressed so hard against the pillows.

“That’s it, hyung~,” Jeongin coaches Changbin through it all. “Touch that pretty pink tip of yours, please.”

Changbin can’t help but follow his orders. His fingers move from his shaft to just tapping on the head of his cock. His body twitches with each touch. He was too needy. It had already been 30 minutes but Jeongin still hasn’t let him cum yet. He thought about what he was doing. He was letting someone two years younger than him make him such a mess like this. His small whimpers and whines like music to Jeongin’s ears.

Jeongin sits beside him, watching attentively, taking in every detail. The way Changbin’s fingers were delicate but eager, how his lips part slightly, his eyes tightly shut, his opposite hand switching between holding onto the bedsheets and leaving light scratch marks on his thigh.

Changbin turns his head to the side to look at the maknae. He could see through his shorts that he was aroused, yet he hasn’t said or done anything about it.

“I-Innie…your— “

“I’m alright,” Jeongin quickly shuts him up. “Keep going.”

Changbin does as he’s told.

His hand moves on his cock now, sliding with the leaking precum and spit from before.

He looks at Jeongin. He was biting down on his bottom lip, staring at Changbin’s cock. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little shy about it. His bulge had grown from just the last minute. Eyes were dark and lustful. Just the sight was enough to push him over the edge.

Changbin rubs his cock faster and cums all over his hand and thighs. His abdomen flexes and he tries his best to hold in his sounds. When he finishes, Jeongin pats his thigh and praises him more.

“Good boy, Binnie.”

Changbin’s head was too high in the clouds to notice or care about the lack of honorifics with the nickname. Jeongin gently takes a finger to the underside of Changbin’s dick and swipes up a bit of cum. He brings the finger to his mouth and sucks it clean.

“You listen so well.”

✧

**Author's Note:**

> ⋆⑅˚₊ [twitter](https://twitter.com/alienjjuni)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/alienjjuni)
> 
> i just realized this was my first time writing about innie..ever..omg….also jeongin puts up such a cute n sweet front but ik in the sheets he’s freaky af 0-0
> 
> ✧
> 
> (although i said there were no tws or cws for this, pls lemme know if u think there's something that should be warned about!)
> 
> ✧


End file.
